Always
by AquaBurst
Summary: Ukitake is dreaming of a person from his past that he can't see. She is always a blur to him. This person was his friend and he knows he cared for her deeply, yet he doesn't remember her. Why can't he remember? He has a new fukutaichou to help. Sum inside
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach, just the character Akiharu.

Sorry for any mistakes in the story, but i'm lousy at editing.

Now Enjoy your self!

Summary:

Ukitake Has finally chosen a new fukutaichouto help him run his devision. She is perfect for the job and a great companion. However he is dreaming of a person from his past that he can't see. She is always a blur to him. This person was his friend and he knows he cared for her deeply, yet he doesn't remember her. Why can't he remember? What happen to her? and Why is his heart reacting to his fukutaichou the same way it did for in the past to that little girl?

~!#$%^&*()_+

Dreams and Final Exams

"We'll always be friends, right Take-kun?" asked a young girls voice.

The boy turned to see nothing but a shadow where the voice had come from, but he still replied, "of course we will _. We'll always be friends." He smiled at the shadow, at the unknown person brightly. He could tell she was happy when he felt a hand as small as his squeeze it.

Ukitake Jyuushiro opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room in the thirteenth division housing. He could tell that it was just before dawn by the way his room looked the color gray-blue. Letting his heavy blankets fall to the floor he stood and walked over to his door and slid it open. The air was cooling with the coming a fall in the early morning and dragonflies flew over the water that surrounded his home as the koi fish jumped to eat them.

Sitting down he watched the clouds gently float by and the sun that would soon rise. While doing so he contemplated on the dream he had. It had been two weeks since he started having the dream, but now he could hear the person's voice. At first he had only been able to feel the persons hand in his and see the shadow, but now the person's voice was revealed to be that of a girl.

Ukitake had been trying to figure out what the dream meant that had just about absolutely nothing to do with what was going on now. Now though he was beginning to understand it a bit; it was from his child hood. With the clothes and his size in the dream he had finally figured the time frame, but the girl was a mystery. He seemed to know her thou and believes it's more of a memory than just a dream.

The sun having started to rise he readied himself for the day seeing as he was feeling quite well. He had his tea already when Sentaro and Kiyone came to him with the schedule for today. All the Captains were to watch the final fighting examination today of one of the academies. He told his third seats to hand out the patrolling schedules and started his paperwork till about ten o'clock.

Shunpoing to the exam building Ukitake greeted Kyoraku. Shunsui had been waiting for him outside the main building. "Asa, Jyuushiro."

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Shunsui. How are you?"

"Tired, Nanao-chan didn't let me sleep in today," replied Shunsui with his head bent.

"Hahaha, I'm sure you got plenty of sleep Shunsui."

"Speaking of sleep, did you have that dream again?" asked Kyoraku as they entered the building looking at his friend.

"Yah only this time I heard her voice," Jyuushiro answered with a puzzled look.

"Yada, yada, _her_ voice?" questioned Shunsui with the hint of a grin and a glint in his eyes.

"Yes her, and it is more of a memory than a dream," Jyuushiro replied as they entered the viewing room.

"Tell me more later then," suggested Shunsui as they got to the railing. It was high above the setting below showing buildings and path ways everywhere. The students were already walking around below waiting for the test to start. Some were nervous walking back and forth, while others stood perfectly still. Captain-General Genryusai explained that they were all to observe and allowed to asked questions about the students. The instructor then announced that the test had begun and all the students went straight to work.

Ukitake's eyes watched the students work to fight off the simulated hollows, when they reached level five he began to ask questions about some of the students. He paused when his eyes came to a young woman who looked to be in her twenties.

Looking at the instructor he pointed towards the woman, "The female Shinigami with the loose black hair in area 23, in the alleyway." All the captains turned to see the female come out of the ally and run along the buildings. From what he could tell she had a large amount of spirit energy and had seen her fight wasn't sloppy from the start.

"That is Hayashio Akiharu, second in the top ten of the class. She came to Soul Society five and half years ago, and was entered into the academy five years ago by some Shinigami from squad one. Apparently she hadn't run away when they told her to with hollows fighting and they found she has a high level of spiritual energy. She is an expert in swordsmanship, hoho, a novice in hakuda, and kido. When asked why she agreed to come to the academy she said that there is someone I want to remember, and I want to protect these souls. She can be quite the leader, but will not openly volunteer for the part and is quite the center of attention. She reached Shikai two years ago and it is estimated that she will get her Bankai in half the time than usual," reported the instructor.

Everyone watched as she jumped on top of a building to see five hollows below, she stopped to kneel but then stood right back up and jumped down yelling "rikujōkōrō" at one hollow on the way down and striking another at the same time. She then jumped over to the next one and cut the mask once she landed she jumped out of the fourth ones attack and cut its mask. She struck the last one down with no trouble. Standing she began to jog down the road again till she came to another ally.

"Her tactics are fast, short notice, and executed in minimal time," said Soi Fon watching her move stealthily around the buildings.

"She keeps track of her reatsu levels while fighting to so as to gage her time," commented Unohana Retsu watching her closely.

"Hayashio has a long endurances rate which is good for any group she has been in."

"Oh, how so?" asked Shunsui with curiosity.

"It's been noted that whenever she is placed in a group no matter what position she has she is always looking out and helping her teammates with the hollows. That's what makes her qualified to be a leader. She does her work, watches for the others, and helps them if they need it or are hurt. Though she will express that a person is an idiot when they do something stupid. It has caused a bit of trouble with the ones who do act stupid in her group."

"You not only picked a smart one, but one with an attitude," laughed Kyoraku at Ukitake. He was still watching her progress as she cut down the hollows without much effort.

"Sir they are now on level nine," announced someone at the controls.

"How many students are left?"

"Twenty-three sir."

"When you move onto level ten make so the hollows hide their reatsu and come up behind the students."

"Hollows that can hide their reatsu. That is a difficult part of the test for students to take," spoke Soi Fon watching the woman and the others.

"They've been trained to know their surrounding and be prepared."

She had just walked out of an ally and was scanning the area for Hollows. They watched as the hollow appeared behind her form about four times her size. It lifted its arm and brought it down. Just as she was taking her next step she turned around and shun-po just as it dented the ground where she had been. Appearing on the other side of the street she touched down then took off toward the hollow. She side stepped its next swing at her and jumped at its mask slicing it. "Damn hollows who can hide their reatsu. Big pain in the ass and curse the damn instructor for putting them in here," Hayashio spoke as she checked her body. There was a cut on her sleeve but no blood so she took off again.

Ukitake released the breath he had been holding and listen to her grumble. He didn't know why he was so glad but she was ok. She seemed to have impressed the other taicho's with her skills. She seemed to know what she was doing and how to do it when the time was right.

"How many students haven't been eliminated?" asked Captain-General Genryusai.

"Eleven, sir," said the instructor as he observed the screens.

"Make it multiple hollows at once." All captains turned to Genryusai in surprise and began to voice if that was such a wise decision when the field drew their attention. Hollows began appearing around the field and all looked to see Akiharu surrounded by eight high level hollows.

Akiharu gasp as she found herself surrounded by hollows. One tried to strike her but she shun-po out of the way and tried to counter attack. They all kept her from getting to their mask and she wasn't doing much damage with her zanpakuto at the moment. Akiharu jumped away from the one she just attack, when she notice one coming on her left. She tried to get away but it hit her straight into the side of a building.

Akiharu cringed as she pulled herself out of the crater and landed on the ground. She could tell that she got an injury on the upper part of her left arm and that her leg was bleeding. Finding no other choice she held her sword out and stabbed it into the ground. "Unleash, Ayame!" Her sword extended and morphed in a flash of light, her sword changed into a staff. It had a long blade at the bottom end of the staff, and a flat metal two dimensional image of an iris at the top. The shaft of it was all metal and had a slight tinge of red to it. The hollows came at her but she just took a firm grip on the staff and a shield of fire surrounded her.

Jyuushiro watched with wide eyes as he watched her dodge the hollows. He along with a few other captains cringed when she hit the wall and pull herself from it. They could all see the blood coming from her left arm and right leg, but she still stood there. They were all surprised to see that her Shikai was a staff, and an unusual one at that. When the fire surrounded her as the hollow tried to hit her again it got burnt.

Everyone was amazed at her abilities and her Zanpakuto. There had never been a staff like zanpakuto; most are a weapon with a blade or spike of some kind. The fire suddenly went down and they all heard her shout, "Hyapporankan!". Rods of light pinned down most of the hollows and Akiharu was soon striking down the ones that the attack had missed. Fire danced around her as she fought and killed the hollows. After the last one was gone Soi Fon looked to the other students, Akiharu was the first one done. They watched as she tore her sleeve to wrap her arm and her pant leg for her calf. They could hear her cursing a bit at her lack of medical skills.

Kenpachi grinned saying, "With someone as strong as she is, what we are going to do with her?" Everyone looked at Kenpachi and they began to talk. Ukitake looked at them and back down to the area Akiharu was in. Thinking for a bit he turned to Captain-General Genryusai. "Sensei, I would like to request Hayashio Akiharu to be my squad's fukutaichou."

~!#$%^&*()_+

Hope you enjoyed the story.

Please read and review.

I'll get the next chapter up after I am half-way through the third chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bleach, just the character Akiharu.

Sorry for any mistakes in the story, but I'm lousy at editing.

Now enjoy yourself!

Summary:

Ukitake is dreaming of a person from his past that he can't see. She is always a blur to him. This person was his friend and he knows he cared for her deeply, yet he doesn't remember her. Why can't he remember? What happen to her? He has finally chosen a new fukutaichou to help him run his division. Why is his heart reacting to his fukutaichou the same way it did for in the past to that little girl?

Chapter two: Fukutaichou of the 13th

When Akiharu was finally let out of the test site she was dragged off by some guy of the twelfth division (she is in the female school uniform). He led her through many halls and didn't stop till they reached two large brown doors, after that he left her in the hall without so much as a word except, "for go in.". Looking to the doors she gave a sigh and ran a hand threw her hair before going over and opening the doors.

Upon opening the doors her eyes opened wide at seeing all the captains in the room. All of them were looking at her. "Sorry some member of the twelfth division told me to go in, he must have made a mistake," she said as she went to close the door.

"Hayashio Akiharu, enter," commanded the Captain-General. Akiharu pause in shock that they knew her by name. Taking in a breath she opened the doors wide open and entered the room with her head held straight. All the captains looked at her seeing her injured left arm and right leg wrapped in blood covered cloth. They could see her standing tall and showing no fear on her face being in front of them. They could all see a fire in her amber eyes that to some reminded them of a few other shinigami as she closed the doors behind her.

She stared straight at each and every one of the captains that were lined up on either side of her. She looked at them without flinching and didn't shun away. After she looked at each and every one of them she knelt on one knee to show her respect to the captains, her black hair falling along her back and touching the floor when she did.

"Hayashio Akiharu, first congratulations on passing the exam," the Captain-General from his seat far in front of her. His eyes were slightly opened as he watched her closely to see her reactions. Her head was bowed but her eyes were open and taking in everything that she could.

"Thank you, Captain-General."

"We were observing the final test and I'm pleased at your skills along with the rest of the captains."

"We were being observed?" asked Akiharu. She nearly raised her head to the captains but stopped herself.

"Yes and during the test you caught the eye of one of the captains," he said as he watched her. "You have impressed us so much with your grades and your show of skill that that same captain has requested you to be their new fukutaichou."

Her eyes widen as they moved to look in the direction of the thirteenth captain. Everyone knew that the captain had lost his fukutaichou at the hands of a hollow that possessed him. She knew it was him doing the requesting, unless they saw that Abari Fukutaichou was ready to take the job of a captain. If that were true then it would have been announced already, she thought. Though she respected the sixth captain for his loyalty to the Gotei Thirteen, she saw it as a weakness as well seeing as he did not break the rules even for his family. She felt sorry for Kuchiki Taichou and his position in society.

Clearing her mind she looked back in the direction of the captain-general again and asked, "Permission to speak freely sir?"

Curious as to what she could want to say the captain-general gave her permission. "I am not the top of my class; I am second in my class and have just come out of the academy. Surely the captain would want someone at the top of the class instead of second. I'll also say right now, that I may follow orders well but if it is something that goes against my beliefs or I believe to be too quick of a decision then I will do what I feel is right, that and I sometimes can't keep my mouth shut as some people put it."

The captain-general listened to her along with the rest of the captains and they could see some of her reasoning. The last sentence surprised some of them as most would not admit to their view or says anything like she did; much less admit that they have a fault. Genryusai looked to Ukitake, who was just smiling at the woman. "True as your reasoning may be Hayashi Akiharu, it has been noted that you have quite the amount of qualities that has impressed all the captains as well. You come up with a solution for the situation and keep track of your own health. You also were the first one done when the multiple hollows showed up. Your instructors say that you have the qualities of working any part of a mission but still look out for the rest of your team mates. Though you may speak out I know for a fact that that is what the captain values most, a person who will speak their mind if the need should come.

"So the question is will you take the position of fukutaichou?" questioned Genryusai as he opened his eyes to look at her. She had tilted her head downward so that her hair created a curtain around her face so none could see her face. Then she lifted her head and said, "I accept."

"Then it has been decided. You will start your duties tomorrow like all your other class mates, for today you will be will be lead around the thirteenth squad and informed of all your duties. Tomorrow you will also meet the other fukutaichous. Welcome to the ranks Fukutaichou Hayashi," announced Genryusai as he stood. "You may rise now."

Akiharu stood and turned to look at her Taichou. Her amber eyes looked to Ukitake and locked with his eyes for a moment before she gave a smile and bowed to him. "Hayashi Akiharu at your service Ukitake Taichou."

Ukitake couldn't help but smile back, "Nice to meet you Hayashi-san."

"Yah welcome to the team Akiharu-chan," said Shunsui coming up next to his friend with a smile of his own.

Akiharu gave a giggle as she replied, "You're all exactly as people describe you to be."

"Oh how so?" asked Unohana in a gentle voice.

"Well they say Kenpachi Taichou is the tallest out of all the Taichous and is the only one with bell on the end of his hair." stated Akiharu as she looked at the taichou that was a good three feet taller than her. "That and they say he is constantly chasing Kurosaki all over Soul Society whenever he comes to visit or something goes wrong."

Kenpachi gave a laugh as he listen to her statement, "You got talent kid so I'll think you can get away with saying that around me."

"Kenpachi Taichou I am not a child I happened to have been twenty-six when I died and five years have gone so I have had conscious thought for technically thirty-one years," replied Akiharu looking up at him.

"I like this one. You definitely got a head on your shoulders. You'll have ta fight me one day," said Kenpachi with a wide grin.

"Only if keep that creepy eye-patch of yours on," stated Akiharu as Kenpachi gave into laughter.

"I suggest you focus on your role as fukutaichou first before you go off to play," spoke up Byakuya with a straight face. He was looking down at her seeing as he was taller than her.

"Well yah, I can't go and take off when I'm just taking on the job. I will have to learn the schedule, how to do the paperwork, the meetings, and not to mention I'll be actually working so I'll busy for at least three weeks I think," said Akiharu as she brought her hand to her chin in thought. "it will be just like working back in the living world, only I do paperwork _and _fight monsters." Byakuya stared at her in slight surprise showing in his eyes as he listened to her name off her duties. Shaking her head her amber eyes alight she turned to her captain and announced she would try her best.

"First, we need your injuries taken care of so they do not get infected," said Unohana as she lifted Hayashi's arm to show the wrapped injury. Akiharu blushed as she forgot about her injuries. Ukitake came next to her as Unohana motioned for her to follow her to the fourth division.

"I'll talk to you later Shunsui."

"Alright, meet at the usual place?"

Ukitake nodded his head and turned to his new fukutaichou as they walked out the meeting hall.

`!#$%^&*()

"Eeooww!" cried out Akiharu in pain as Unohana Taichou put the anticipant on her leg wound. "God that stings. No scratch that, this hurts worse than being thrown into that dame wall."

Unohana smiled, even though Akiharu had exclaimed in pain she kept her leg still and did not yank it away from her like most patients. She just let her complain seeing as she wasn't resisting her and still allowing her to treat her wounds. Ukitake just chuckled at Akiharu's cry. 'She's impressed Unohana Taichou.'

"It's not funny Ukitake Taichou," said Akiharu as Unohana wrapped her leg.

"I'm sorry Hayashi-san," Ukitake as he watched Unohana take care of her arm wound, his brown eyes shining with his smile.

When she was done Unohana told her that she could remove the bandages the next day. Leaving the room they walked down the halls to the main entrance of the building. There many members of the fourth division were walking about doing their duties. Two shinigami stood out the most though for they were standing by the door as if waiting. The female had violet eyes and pale skin, her hair black with one piece going in front of her face. The male had bright orange hair that stuck up in every direction and brown eyes. He had a large blade on his back that was his Zanpakuto.

"Good afternoon Taichou," greeted the female.

"Hey there Ukitake-san," greeted the male.

"Hello Rukia, Hello Ichigo. What are you doing here Ichigo?"

"Runt here told me to come with her to meet the new fukutaichou," answered Ichigo who was then hit in the head by Rukia who in turn called him a name.

"Hehe, why do I have the feeling that you have this happen often?" at the sound of Akiharu speaking Ichigo looked up at her with wide brown eyes. "Hello Ichigo-kun."

"Akiharu-san!" cried Ichigo in shock as he stared at her.

"Eh, Ichigo you know Hayashi-san?" asked Ukitake as he looked between the two.

Ichigo just looked at Ukitake and Rukia with a look of shock still on his face saying, "Akiharu is my Obasan( Aunt, correct me if I'm wrong. I know Obachan is grandma.)!"

~!#$%^&*()_+

Alright so that was the second chapter.

Now if I made any mistakes on any of the characters, please let me know.

Oh and I want at least three people to write me a reviwe. Don't think I don't see all you visitos reading it. I would really like it if you all gave me some feed back.

So until next time!


End file.
